


Фея-Эмили

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: In the Flesh (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>коллективная заявка  L. и  F., возжелавших фотостудия-АУ и юстующего Скана, который, только автор успел задуматься, начал колоситься фантомными усами и ЖРАТЬ :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фея-Эмили

День не задался прямо с утра, вернее с утра, которое по времени произошло в обед, потому что с предыдущей съемки Люк приполз домой лишь в начале седьмого утра. Хреново, когда ты никто, в виду чего агентство откровенно вытирает об тебя ноги и затыкает тобой все подряд удобные-неудобные предложения, а сделать ничего нельзя, потому что болезненно нужны деньги и хоть какое портфолио.   
«Все с чего-то начинают», повторяет Ньюберри, как мантру, и кутается на ветру в большую на пару размеров парку, грея пальцы на стаканчике кофе на вынос, пока идет в сторону метро. У него жутко болят глаза от недосыпа и сыпавшейся ночью туши. И что за идиотская мода пошла подкрашивать парням глаза. Как будто его собственных ресниц мало, куда уж больше-то?!   
От новой заявки он в очередной раз не ожидает ничего хорошего, за последние полгода хорошее с ним вообще как-то не происходит. Хотя он не жалуется. Не привык, да и некому.  
  
Кто считает, что быть фотомоделью легко, тот может тихо-мирно, не толкаясь, чинным шагом и стройным рядом отправляться на хрен. Сводящие от напряжения мышцы, пока стоишь в глубокомысленно сложнозавернутой позе – это еще полдела, а вот слезящиеся от осветительных приборов глаза и умирающая под тоннами мейкапа кожа – большая беда. Не говоря уже о ненормированном графике, отсутствии перерывов на перекус и постоянной необходимости переодеваться в различных категорически не приспособленных для этого местах. Например прямо в фотостудии, куда тебя пригнал исключительно контракт, а не твое собственное желание, потому что глянцу заказчика вдруг захотелось ню. Посреди чертовой зимы со снегом и холодом, когда из объемного шарфа не хочется не то, что выпутаться, а даже нос высунуть.   
\- Ты наш сегодняшний Аполлон? - слышится сбоку бодрый голос. – Я Эмили Беван, ассистент фотографа, буду создавать уют, чтобы всем было комфортно работать.   
\- Приятно познакомиться, Эмили, Люк Ньюберри в твоем полном распоряжении, - улыбается он скорее из профессионализма, чем от радости встречи, в добрых фей он не особо верит, хотя, наверное, они и должны где-то водиться.   
\- Такой красавчик и в моем распоряжении, - она вдруг ласково и совсем не по-деловому треплет его за щеки. – Ох, и беда у тебя с глазами, наркотики-алкоголь? – спрашивает шутливо.   
\- Тушь, - заторможено поясняет Люк.  
\- Фу, какая пошлость красить такие реснички тушью, - негодует Эмили и уже тащит его куда-то вглубь студии, - у меня на такой случай всегда найдется молодильное яблочко, чтобы вернуть принцу его неотразимую свежесть.  
«Господи, куда я попал», меланхолично думает Ньюберри, малодушно сдаваясь неугомонной ассистентке.  
  
После легкого макияжа, Люк находит Эмили склонившейся над столом с его портфолио:  
\- Все наша идея коту под хвост, - поднимает она голову и смешно морщит нос. - На фото ты выглядел иначе, не таким юным…  
\- Хреновые, прям скажем, фото, - говорит мимо проходящий мужчина, поправляющий дистанционные вспышки.  
\- Скан, займись своим делом, - нараспев посылает его девушка. – О, кстати, это наш фотограф Эммет Сканлан. Мировой профессионал и просто фантастический душка.  
«Странно, что ассистент так говорит со своим фотографом», проносится в голове мысль, пока Ньюберри, сам не замечая того, гипнотизирует широкую спину в черной водолазке, крепкие плечи и красивые руки. Он не видит, с каким веселым любопытством в этот момент за ним наблюдает Эмили: не каждый день так нежно кушают взглядом ее любимого мастера, обычно сально разглядывают, как кусок мяса. Какой интересный мальчик.   
\- Так вооот, нам пришлось здорово поменять концепцию в виду твоего реального облика, поэтому неглиже отставим в сторону, мы, в конце концов не педофилы какие… - Беван задумчиво смотрит в сторону площадки, - завернем тебя в красивую шкурку, белый мех на черном фоне… красиво будет. А с заказчиком мы уж как-нибудь договоримся.   
  
Поначалу Сканлан не обращает на новую модель никакого внимания, подумаешь – еще одна смазливая мордашка с амбициями ли без. Слишком давно он в этом бизнесе, чтобы его можно было чем-то удивить.  
Но Ньюберри, пусть неосознанно (что ценнее вдвойне), все же делает это: уходя, он очень вежливо прощается со всеми и желает хорошего вечера. Современные гламурные манекены обычно на подобное не размениваются. «Интересно, долго он продержится в этой области со своими манерами и ласковым взглядом», размышляет фотограф, лениво просматривая отснятый материал.  
\- Ты тоже считаешь, что он прекрасен? – возникает за плечом Эмили.   
Эммет скептически фыркает, предпочитая неуместным вопросам огромный сэндвич.   
\- И не фыркай мне тут, простого «да» вполне достаточно, - улыбается она и утаскивает из пакета с его ужином яблоко. – Всегда знаешь, что для меня приберечь.   
Пока Скан взглядом пытается навести на ее удаляющуюся спину порчу, она беззаботно похрустывает честно добытым фруктом и колкими комментариями гоняет помощников, разбирающих реквизит.   
«Но ресницы у него конечно фантастические», разглядывает Эммет один из сегодняшних крупных планов, однако поймав себя на этом занятии, сворачивает на ноуте все окна и начинает собирать сумку.  
  
Они встречаются меньше, чем через неделю.  
\- И снова ты, какая неожиданность! - Беван отворачивается не в силах сдержать улыбку, Нью не обязательно знать, что она все подстроила.   
\- Кто фотограф? – ожидаемо крутит головой Люк.   
\- Да как-то все тот же, - беззаботно пожимает та плечами и громко, отчего блондин едва не подпрыгивает, вопрошает куда-то вглубь студии, - Скан, какая готовность?  
\- 20 минут, - слышится знакомый голос.   
\- Самое оно для муа и примерки, пойдем.  
Эммет рассматривает их из-за оборудования, и внутри со скрипом ворочается смутное беспокойство. Оно давно не посещало его, пожалуй, с того самого момента, когда он в последний раз смотрел в чьи-то глаза и не мог отвести взгляда. Это подленькое чувство до боли напоминает заинтересованность, неуместную, ненужную ему, опасную, и здорово мешает привычному и вполне устраивающему его одиночеству.   
  
Уже вечером, после окончания работы Нью бежит через всю парковку, обшаривая глазами ряды машин – он понятия не имеет, где припарковалась девушка:  
\- Эми, ты телефон забыла! – и останавливается с размаха, будто на невидимую стену налетает.  
Беван смотрит на него из-за плеча какого-то незнакомого мужика виновато и испуганно, пока второй такой же неприятный отирается рядом. И выглядит это совсем не так, будто они знакомы или вдруг пакеты в машину подошли помочь загрузить.   
\- Эмили? – вопросительно зовет Люк и вопреки всем законам самосохранения подходит ближе. Все именно так, как выглядит на первый взгляд: тот первый хватает девушку за волосы, а второй медленно по дуге начинает обходить Ньюберри.   
«Блин, и ведь даже тяжелого ничего с собой нет», думает он, игнорируя напрочь, что ему ни в коем случае нельзя лезть в драку – ведь он зарабатывает деньги свой безупречной внешностью – потому что сейчас это не имеет значения.  
И тут из-за колонны бесшумно и неожиданно, словно черт из табакерки, материализуется Сканлан. И подумаешь, казалось бы, спасибо, что успел, присоединяйся к веселью. Но в его вытянутой руке пистолет, и это выглядит обескураживающе даже для Люка. Веселье съеживается, а неудачливые нападавшие, следуя указанному дулом направлению, валят с места событий.   
\- Эммет, милый, - устало прислоняется к багажнику Эми, - я просила тебя не носить с собой оружия. Однажды это может дорого нам аукнуться, - добавляет она и закрывает лицо руками, не заботясь о том, как это выглядит со стороны.  
Скан на удивление без отмазок и пререканий, спокойно-оперативно убирает пистолет за пояс и за локоть тянет Беван в машину:  
\- Тебя отвезти?   
\- Не надо, - мотает она головой. – Все в порядке, помоги с пакетами и добрось нашего мальчика хотя бы до метро.   
\- Упрямая, как…   
\- Подумай трижды прежде, чем закончить это предложение, - преувеличенно сурово предостерегает его девушка. Она все еще бледна, но уже пытается ободряюще улыбнуться.  
Эммет закатывает глаза, но делает все с точностью, как его попросили.  
Нью молча подает ему пакеты, Эми посылает им на прощание воздушный поцелуй, и они со Сканом смотрят вслед уезжающей машине.  
\- Ты как? – спрашивает Эммет, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Нормально, - откликается Ньюберри.  
\- Садись, довезу до метро.  
И в голосе что-то такое, отчего спорить с ним сейчас совсем не хочется.   
Несмотря на беспокойное завершение вечера и короткий маршрут, в машине Люк засыпает. Ему снится крепкое заслоняющее его от ветра плечо, уткнувшись в которое, он чувствует знакомый запах, но никак не может вспомнить, кому он принадлежит.   
\- Приехали, - перегибается через него Скан, чтобы «радушно» распахнуть дверь на выход.   
Нью неловко выскальзывает из уютного тепла салона, на ходу бросая «пока».  
Всю правую сторону лица – от виска к подбородку – греет и покалывает, как от мимолетной ласки. Но сонный Люк слишком рассеян после урывка дремы и не придает этому никакого значения.  
Эммет бьет по газам и рискует насобирать встречных столбов на скользкой дороге, но в голове шумит так, что голоса разума элементарно не слышно. На кой черт сдался ему этот волоокий бэмби? Какого ху..дожника он полез рассматривать эти его ресницы вблизи? А в итоге сидел и, как заведенный, гладил совершенно шелковую на ощупь кожу. Ну не дурак ли? Еще какой.  
  
А Беван тем временем, будто специально, зовет мальчонку если не каждый день, то через пару на третий - то одевает от кутюр, то не одевает вовсе. Скан изо всех сил пытается сохранить лицо и не дать слабину - с нее станется устроить сводничество, а ему это сейчас к черту не сдалось. Да и было б с кем сводить, моделька – сегодня здесь – завтра где-то еще. Скан специально про себя проговаривает все эти нелицеприятные доводы, чтобы не размышлять о том, а обращает ли сам Люк на него внимание? Или он для него просто дядя с работы. «Господи, что за хрень в голове», обреченно стонет про себя Эммет, задумчиво уничтожая внушительную упаковку мафинов.   
Эмили наблюдает это душещипательный процесс издалека и тщательно прячет коварные улыбки за кудрявыми прядями. Попасться раньше времени - значит лишить себя всего веселья.   
На самом деле на случайно найденного Ньюберри у нее более чем грандиозные планы: мальчик, без сомнения, очень красивый, талантливый и, что крайне приятно, неиспорченный гордыней и прочими чувствами собственной значимости и важности, но курирующему агентству на него явно плевать. Это видно хотя бы по портфолио и случайно оброненных подробностях предыдущих и последующих съемок: здесь всю ночь работал, туда сразу утром поехал, обратно опять ночью, денег нет, работа-работа-работа. Совсем они там что ли оборзели? Так ведь и угробить недолго алмаз юный неограненный.   
Весь сок ситуации заключался в том, что Беван редко представлялась молоденьким моделям своим истинным званием, проверяла на вшивость можно сказать: те, кто задирал нос, не попадали даже в публикацию, кто умел говорить «спасибо-пожалуйста» получал красивые развороты.   
Будучи ДАЛЕКО не последним лицом в издательстве одного небезызвестного модного журнала, она в одночасье могла изменить ВСЕ в карьере вежливого клубничного ангела. Но сделать это хотела с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой. А если ко всему прочему еще своего прекрасного, как рассвет, и мятежного, как закат, фотографа удастся одомашнить, так и вообще сказка. Со Сканом она была знакома чертову тучу лет, и ни разу за это время они не дали друг другу повода усомниться в их взаимопонимании. Ввиду вездесущего закона подлости этому хорошему, но более чем сложному человеку в личной жизни не везло критически. Мысль о том, что Эммету мог не понравится милашка Нью, в хорошенькой голове Эмили не имеет права на существование - это попросту невозможно.  
  
Однако на практике все оказывается совсем не легко. Люк не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд, и уж тем более не наивен. В первую очередь это касается его вполне зрелых и устоявшихся взглядов на происходящее вокруг. Например, все, что касается профессиональной деятельности: замечания, комментарии и пожелания – он выслушивает максимально внимательно, и сомнений не возникает, что принимает к сведению. Но стоит заикнуться о чем-то личном или отвлеченным, этот большеглазый умилительный мальчик не краснея и как ни в чем ни бывало деликатно улыбается с полным ощущением того, что он только что либо ничего не слышал, либо ничего не понял. Но последнее придет в голову только полному идиоту.   
Беван приходится здорово попотеть, чтобы вытянуть из него хоть что-то, но в сухом остатке информации получается не густо: родственники – ноль, друзья – ноль, отношения – минус сто, ориентация – под вопросом. Пусть последнее – ввиду пары чудом отловленных взглядов на господина фотографа – все же скорее склоняется в нужном направлении.   
Но зато Скану удается вывести Нью из себя буквально на третьей фразе:   
\- Опять твой плюшевый мишка? – комментирует он появление на площадке парня, обращаясь к Эми, но не заботясь, что его услышит кто-то еще. - Хватит уже таскать на съемки свои игрушки.   
Люк молчит.  
\- Вы, модели, хоть знаете значение слова «спортзал»? Кожа да кости. Да на вас в голодный год никто не покусится, - ворчит Скан, снимая на блондине шортомаечный комплект из очередной круизной коллекции. Сам он в этот момент откусывает сразу половину исполинского бутерброда, и по глазам видно: голодный – его второе имя.  
Нью со вздохом наклоняет голову, но по-прежнему не отвечает.  
\- А родители твои точно мальчика ждали? – ехидно тянет Эммет, когда видит лицо блондина, разрисованное тягучими узорами для очередного перфоманса.   
\- Почему ты, как вечная заноза в… - наконец огрызается он.  
\- Где? – весьма заинтересованно смотрит тот.   
«Химия», с восторгом потирает ладошки Эмили.  
  
Сказать, что Нью нравятся постоянные шпильки со стороны фотографа, было бы неправдой. Напротив – они причиняют слишком ощутимый дискомфорт, выбивают из колеи. И не потому что оскорбляют или унижают, а потому что ни на секунду не дают забыть о присутствии Скана в непосредственной близости – на расстоянии взгляда и в сотнях миллиардах световых лет от прикосновения. Наверное, если бы он не был каждый раз таким знатным засранцем, Люк бы даже попытал удачу… Но надежда на успешный исход как-то упрямо напоминает ноль.  
  
Для Эми Ньюберри, словно кладезь подарков. Она звонит ему наудачу, когда один из участников важной и срочной съемки для одного модного дома по сложно объяснимым причинам вдруг взбрыкивает и уходит прямо посреди самого разгара работы. На часах значится глубокий вечер, но сонный голос в трубке без замешательства говорит:  
\- В течении часа приеду.  
\- Скажи адрес, я вызову тебе такси, - вздыхает девушка с облегчением, хотя ей до ужаса стыдно вытаскивать трогательного принца из постели.   
Нью, улыбающийся и готовый трудиться, прибывает на месте почти непристойно быстро, и пока Скан по ту сторону оборудования скрипит зубами в тщетной попытке сохранить выдержку, Беван ни в чем себе не отказывает, от всей души любуясь облаченным в дорогущий итальянский костюм от кутюр Люком.   
\- Богически прекрасен, - не перестает она нашептывать всем и каждому, кто появляется от нее в опасной близости, а сама косит зорким глазом в сторону царя и бога всей площадки – Сканлана, не повалил ли еще пар из ушей? Вон как недовольно смотрит на чужую ручонку у Нью на талии, пусть она и принадлежит другому мальчику-модели и целиком-полностью обусловлена концепцией съемки.   
Они прерываются уже за полночь.   
\- На сегодня отпускаю, но завтра ты мне здесь очень-очень нужен, - говорит Эми Ньюберри и наблюдает, как он с небольшой задержкой кивает и моргает медленно, будто с трудом каждый раз глаза открывает. – Все, беги, до завтра.  
Только выйдя на улицу и пройдя пару кварталов, до Люка доходит вся абсурдность ситуации: на метро он опоздал, последний автобус ушел полчаса назад, а денег на такси нет. Сонные усталые мысли буксуют в тщетных попытках найти решение. Звонить Эмили как-то неловко. А больше вариантов и нет.   
На автомате Нью добредает до порядком заснеженной остановки, опускается на лавку и на секунду прикрывает глаза.   
А открывает насквозь промерзший, когда около остановки останавливается черный рэндж ровер. Только маньяка ему еще не хватало. Но когда стекло едет вниз, Люку думается: «Уж лучше бы маньяк», - потому что с водительского сидения на него тяжелым взглядом смотрит Скан:  
\- Ну и что сидим? Кого ждем? Принца на белом коне?  
Какой-либо удобоваримой отмазки у Нью нет.  
\- Поехали, у меня переночуешь.  
\- Что? – давится воздухом Люк, пальцы на ногах в неприспособленных для зимы кедах замерзли до немоты. – Я в порядке… - и хочет еще добавить что-то бравое, только Эммет его не слушает, выбирается из машины и, сдернув с холодной лавочки, как какого-то котенка, тащит за капюшон в джип.   
\- С твоей деликатностью это скорее похоже на похищение, - вяло огрызается Люк, губы плохо слушаются.  
\- Просто прими это, как факт, - угрюмо отзывается Скан, прыгает за руль и рывком трогается с места.  
\- Даже хорошие поступки умеешь сделать так, что язык не повернется сказать спасибо, - злится Нью, не открывая глаз.  
\- А мне фиолетово на твое спасибо, прибереги свой язык для занятий поинтереснее.  
Дернувшуюся было к ремню безопасности руку Эммет ловит крепким захватом.  
\- Мне от тебя ничего не надо, Ньюберри, это просто фигура речи. Угомонись, иначе я тебя вырублю.   
Люк послушно замирает и всю дорогу до квартире Скана молчит. Впрочем, в квартире он тоже не произносит ни слова, изредка заторможено кивая на обрывистые реплики фотографа – «гостевая комната там», «ванная прямо и налево, кухня с холодильником направо», «белье в шкафу». А утром к своему стыду и ужасу просыпается вовсе без голоса.  
\- Доброе утро, - приветствует его Эммет, хозяйничающий на кухне в одних спортивных штанах.   
В противовес ему Нью запакован в свою одежду в десять привычных защитных слоев. Он изо всех сил выжимает из себя бодрую улыбку, а сам в этот момент пытается сглотнуть саднящим горлом вставшие поперек горла слюни от вида хозяина квартиры. Скан будто спиной чувствует подвох, хотя, казалось, только что целиком и полностью был сосредоточен на сооружении разномастных завтрачных ништяков.   
\- Все в порядке? – уже внимательнее смотрит он на своего гостя и сразу замечает подозрительный блеск в глазах и следом - нездоровый румянец. – Ньюберри? – почти рычит он.  
Лицо парня тут же приобретает виноватое выражение и не сразу понятно к чему щенячий взгляд.   
\- Что? – хмурится Скан. Но вдруг до него доходит – сегодня же продолжение съемки для Эмили, Люк обещал ей быть. – Ты всерьез собрался в таком состоянии на работу? – с недоверием уточняет он. Блондин кивает. – Псих-трудоголик?  
Нью поджимает губы и смотрит на него упрямо. Ох уж этот его взгляд, поджигает безо всякого керосина.  
Фотограф явно недоволен такой реакцией, но и сделать, по правде говоря, ничего не может, не запирать же его дома в конце концов. Хотя мысль, конечно, интересная.  
\- А если я откажусь тебя везти, пешком пойдешь? – нагло поднимает он бровь.  
На что мальчик-одуванчик вдруг раздраженно закатывает глаза и показывает ему фак. Сам себя не помня, Эммет на рефлексах сгребает его широкой крепкой ладонью за горло, вминая в стену, и разом оказывается так близко, что если бы Нью мог сделать вдох, он бы непременно узнал, чем тот пахнет по утрам. Впрочем, уже через секунду до фотографа доходит, что только что произошло, и он чертыхаясь отшатывается, отпуская свою жертву. Люк судорожно откашливается и трет шею, однако смотрит без страха, скорее с какой-то грустью.   
Горло в ближайшие несколько дней придется чем-то прикрывать. Зато Сканлан удивительно покладисто и без дальнейших возражений, пусть и с каменным лицом, ставит перед гостем молоко с медом и уходит собираться.  
  
Эми сразу понимает, что что-то неладно, когда эти двое появляются на площадке, причем, что удивительно - вместе. Фотограф выглядит мрачнее тучи. Не здороваясь ни с кем, что, впрочем, для него дело обычное, он стремительно проходит в свой угол и начинает яростно громыхать там всяким металлическим стафом. Мальчик же рассеян и бледноват, и когда Беван подходит ближе, заглядывая в глаза, все моментально встает на свои места. «Домой!», хочется ей топать ногами на неразумное дитя, «лечиться!» Но Люк возражающе поднимает руки.   
\- Ты обалдел, ясный мой свет, - негодует она возмущенным шепотом.  
«Я справлюсь», беззвучно, но отчетливо проговаривает он губами, «я тебя не подведу».   
\- Себя не подведи, дурачок, - беззлобно вздыхает она и все еще колеблется.   
Люк решает за нее, с ясной улыбкой стягивая с себя куртку и направляясь к столику визажиста. Об одном он только забывает, разматывая с шеи шарф…  
Когда Эми видит то, что бы точно видеть не хотела, она без лишних слов идет к Скану и от души отвешивает ему по плечу.  
\- Ну что еще? – не сразу понимает Эммет, в голове и так кавардак.  
\- За ручонки загребущие, - сверкает глазами Беван в сторону гриммируемого Люка.  
\- Почему сразу я? – как-то неправдоподобно отнекивается тот.  
\- Потому, - одергивает она, - хватай там, где не видно будет. – И добавляет после паузы. - А лучше - будь нежным. - И энергичным шагом удаляется в сторону площадки, пока до коллеги доходит смысл услышанного.  
Сам же Люк разглядывает красные отметины у себя на шее, как ордена. За наглость перед своенравным, но слишком желанным фотографом. Или как знак принадлежности ему. К сожалению, только в своих фантазиях. И самое смешное, что Скан своей выходкой не то, чтобы не напугал, а только еще больше подлил масла в огонь. А огонь-то и до этого полыхал в приличном на вид милом мальчике нешуточный.  
  
После окончания съемочного дня Сканлана исчезает, словно ветром его сдуло.   
Собиравшаяся сказать ему: «Заметил, что когда ты молчишь, дело идет быстрее?» -Эмили недоуменно закрывает рот и задумчиво ищет глазами Нью. Тот явно уже тоже оглянулся по сторонам и впервые отчетливо смотрит в ответ с какой-то обреченностью. «Беда», доходит до Беван.  
Телефон Эммета внезапно оказывается отключен. То есть, конечно, не совсем внезапно, но порядочно. Эми не припомнит на своей памяти другого такого отчаянного поступка от скала-бетон-Скана и неожиданно сама для себя не на шутку пугается. Впрочем, грош ей была цена, если бы она позволила выплеснуться этому наружу или помешать ее героическим планам. Она с цепкой хваткой профессионала придумывает для всех, но для понятно кого в особенности, цветистую легенду о срочной командировке мирового специалиста на историческую родину и заваливает недоверчиво отреагировавшего на это объяснение Ньюберри тоннами работы, логично рассудив – больше устает, меньше думает, крепче спит.   
Но задумка трещит по швам - на мальчика больно смотреть: он приходит на работу бледный и с кругами под глазами, выкладывается по максимуму и также тихо уходит, кажется, будто прямой дорогой вглубь себя.   
Эми уже всерьез было задумывается устроить ему внеплановый отпуск и отправить с какой-нибудь экзотической съемкой на теплый морской берег, как внезапно получает на мобильный оповещение о появлении в сети абонента «Ирландец» и тут же прерывает на звонок все свои дела.  
\- Скан, черт тебя возьми, - шипит она, не размениваясь на приветствие, - почему я должна сочинять этому чудесному ребенку сказки, какой ты у нас занятой говнюк?   
На том конце провода молчат.  
\- На нем лица нет. Мне плевать, что у вас там произошло, просто поднимай свою задницу и завтра утром чтобы был здесь, гладко выбритый и вкусно пахнущий.   
\- Ты ни черта не понимаешь… - звучит в ответ безмерно уставший и порядком заплетающийся голос.   
\- А я и не хочу ничего понимать! – давит подруга авторитетом. – Я хочу, чтобы прекрасный талантливый мальчик перестал напоминать тень отца Гамлета. Подумай хорошенько, кто в последний раз по тебе так искренне убивался? Такие вообще были?   
Беван эффектно завершает вызов и отомщенно выдыхает.   
В этот момент на другом конце города Эммет озадаченно смотрит на телефон в подрагивающей руке и отставляет в сторону хрен-знает-какую-по-счету бутылку виски, тоже уже почти пустую. «Как она сказала? «Убивается»? – очумело соображает фотограф. Квартира вокруг после ухода из нее Люка и возвращения Скана напоминает развалины Хиросимы. «Ремонт надо будет сделать», - закрадывается в трезвеющую голову неожиданная мысль, а воображение, глупое, уже дорисовывает в новом светлом интерьере разбросанные то тут, то там принадлежащие кое-кому вещи. «Ага, щас», - одергивает он себя, и все же поднимается на ноги, чтобы отправиться в душ.  
  
Как Ньюберри переживает эту неделю, он сам толком не помнит: встречные лица сливаются в единую кашу, из них лишь изредка пробивается светлый образ Беван, подбадривающий в особенно тяжелые моменты. А по ночам на шее, будто ошейник, снова и снова смыкаются жесткие пальцы. Люк должен их ненавидеть или бояться, но вместо этого он каждый раз просыпается с болезненным напряжение в паху и бессильно стонет в подушку, мечтая об их владельце. Того, впрочем, нет на горизонте все последние дни. «Я все испортил», - думает Нью с горечью и отчаянием, а потом вспоминает, что ничего и не было. От осознания этого факта легче почему-то не становится.  
  
Сканлан объявляется в студии пунктуальный и свежий, словно айсберг на свидание с Титаником, и такой же деликатный.   
\- Доброе утро, - непредсказуемо говорит он Люку.   
Тот от неожиданности дергается, кашляет, подавившись кофе, и тут же виновато-неловко улыбается, пока фотограф недовольно играет желваками на подобную реакцию. Когда они опоминаются, оказывается, что Эммет даже успел протянуть руку, чтобы заботливо похлопать парня по спине, но вместо этого она почему оказывается у него на плече, и сейчас Нью с интересом ее разглядывает.  
\- Какая радость – мы снова вместе! – с изрядной долей сарказма вклинивается в эту идиллию Беван. – Все крепкие объятия и горячие радостные слезы потом, потому что сначала работа. МНОГО работы, - ставит она акцент, глядя в глаза Сканлану. – Хотя твоя работа, милый, - говорит она Нью, - сегодня больше похожа на отдых.  
Люк непонимающе оглядывается на площадку в поисках подсказки и растерянно тянет:  
\- Эм…  
\- Что? – оборачивается вслед за ним Эммет, наивно полагая, что тот пытается к нему обратиться, и зависает. – Серьезно? Мы теперь снимаем репортажи из постели?   
Эмили за их спинами разбирает плохо контролируемый беззвучный смех, и лишь неимоверным усилием взяв себя в руки, она произносит невозмутимым тоном:   
\- Проблемы? Профессионалы мы или где?  
Весь это бесконечно долгий день Эммету кажется, что огромная белая кровать с чертовым соблазнительным объектом его всеобъемлющего вожделения в ней выжигают ему глаза насквозь до самой печени.   
  
\- Люк, котенька, - зовет Эмили, но ожидаемо не получает ответа, - представляешь, спит наш зайчик, - беззастенчиво делится она наблюдением со Сканом, с натянуто невозмутимым видом проходящим мимо. Вид моментально трансформируется в ступор, а «кто-ни-при-чем-я-ни-при-чем» Беван уже исчезает из поля зрения. Эммет не без оснований подозревает ее в подлой провокации, но думает об этом со странной благодарностью. Когда где-то на границе слышимости щелкает закрывающаяся за ней дверь, фотограф с недоверием смотрит на раскинувшегося на белоснежном белье юношу и впервые в жизни не знает, что делать. Понятно, что в голове у него сейчас царят далеко не самые пристойные вариации дальнейшего развития событий, а мысли разбудить и выпроводить домой напоминают едва различимый шепот на фоне ярких образов высокорейтингового содержания, но осознанно прикоснуться к этой хрупкой изящной красоте кажется кощунством. Он слишком груб для этого мальчика, циничен и стар, ему нечего противопоставить его ангельской безупречности. Вопреки этим мыслям, он зачем-то опускается на край кровати и осторожно отводит с лица Люка упавшие пряди. Нью глубоко вздыхает во сне и поворачивает голову, чуть ощутимо задевая его запястье губами. Скан даже зажмуривается от прострелившей насквозь сладкой судороги. «Черт, черт, черт», зацикленно крутится в голове, но рука уже тянется кончиками пальцев мимолетно огладить точеную ключицу, украдкой зацепить беззащитно оголённый сосок – отчего Люк с тихим выдохом выгибается и даже будто тянется вслед за исчезающим прикосновением, но по факту все еще спит. Если Эммету повезет, то он не проснется в ближайшие несколько позорных для фотографа минут, и завтра снова можно будет сделать вид, что ему не хочется до потери пульса отлюбить чудо-мальчика в каждом неприспособленном для этого священного действа углу.  
Заглушая отдушки косметики и средств для укладки волос, Ньюберри одуряюще пахнет собой, не описуемо словами как. Во всем, что касается этого английского искушения, Скан слаб и не способен с собой совладать, наклоняясь ниже, чтобы практически прочертить носом линию от виска по щеке и загнанно замереть в опасной близости от губ, не вовремя сообразив, в какую ловушку сам себя загнал. Отодвинуться уже не опция, общее дыхание по камушку точит самоконтроль, взгляд намертво приклеен к красиво очерченным приоткрытым губам, но оставляя на них более чем целомудренный поцелуй, Эммет все еще надеется, что после сможет отстраниться и незаметно слиться в закат. Пока не чувствует тонкую, но сильную руку у себя на шее и сразу следом - уверенный язык, скользящий по губам.   
\- Ах ты, маленький чертенок, - шепчет он почти благоговейно, когда его успешно втаскивают в ворох одеял. Согласно задумке сегодняшней фотосессии из одежды на Люке по-прежнему лишь дизайнерское нижнее белье, поэтому моментальный доступ к горячей шелковой коже оглушает не слабее взрывной волны, у «контуженного» Скана на время выключает дыхание.   
\- Стой, подожди, - ловит он руки, нетерпеливо дергающие за застежки на его одежде, - или я сейчас просто взорвусь.   
Дает о себе знать вынужденное воздержание и обостренно навязчивые на этой почве фантазии, которые вдруг столь стремительно выплеснулись в реальность - уровень возбуждения шкалит так, что кончить можно от одного взгляда глаза в глаза.   
Нью, сонный и теплый, понятливо улыбается краешком губ и, обхватив ладонями его лицо, долго нежно целует - без слов, но более чем доходчиво объясняя, как давно и сильно он этого хотел. От его всепрощающей покорности и молчаливого обещания щемит в груди. Скан гладит уже почти неразличимые следы своей руки на шее Нью и с легким сожалением думает, что Эми ему голову оторвет, если сейчас он вздумает наоставлять поверх отметок иного характера.   
\- Не в этот раз, - тихо смеется Люк, без труда читая его мысли.   
«Не в этот», эхом повторяет про себя Эммет и слышит, как скрипит его мир, переворачиваясь с ног на голову.  
\- Не закрывай глаза, смотри на меня, - просит он Люка. Потому что сейчас ему жизненно необходимо быть уверенным, что это бархатно стонущее под его пальцами совершенство принадлежит ему не просто телом, но и всеми его принципами, упрямыми обычно, но сейчас расфокусированными взглядами, затапливающими радужку зрачками и сладким, хриплым на выдохе: «Скаааан». И Нью будто слышит это невысказанное: тянется ближе, кусает в губы, не отрывая глаз, и у него буквально на лбу написано, что он уже произнес про себя «люблю». Для старины Эммета этого слишком много, чтобы сдерживать себя еще хотя бы на секунду дольше.  
  
*** Послесловие ***  
  
\- Куда мы едем? – уже в который раз спрашивает Люк.  
\- На вечеринку, - как само собой разумеющееся отвечает Беван и поправляет на шее колье, подозрительно смахивающее на бриллиантовое.   
\- Почему это какая-то тайная вечеринка? У меня сегодня, вроде, не день рождения, - не сдается блондин, по необъяснимой прихоти Эмили запакованный сейчас в неимоверно красивый и, по всей видимости, такой же неимоверно дорогой костюм.  
\- Я бы поспорила, - бормочет девушка себе под нос, пока подкрашивает губы.  
\- Эммет! – с нажимом зовет Нью.   
\- С чего вдруг паника, Нью? – откликается тот. – Ты нам не доверяешь?   
Блондин переводит взгляд с него на Эми и обратно.   
\- Я просто хочу знать, почему меня вырядили, как на выданье, и везут в неизвестном направлении, а вы сидите с хитрыми лицами и отказываетесь что-либо объяснять.   
“Я отвернусь”, беззвучно артикулирует Скану девушка, чтобы позволить ему наклониться ближе к теребящему манжет блондину и успокаивающе шепнуть на ухо:  
\- Ну правда, Люк, неужели сложно потерпеть и позволить нам устроить тебе сюрприз?  
От горячего дыхания, пробирающегося мурашками за шиворот, терпеть и сюрпризов не хочется вовсе, Нью с большей охотой сейчас бы сгреб товарища-фотографа за лацканы безупречного костюма и…   
Скан все читает по глазам и, ласково улыбаясь (кто б знал, что он так умеет), тянется целовать своего мальчика. Естественно, Беван и не думает отворачиваться, она каждый раз обещает исключительно из вежливости. Была б ее воля, она бы еще попкорн припасла для подобных моментов.   
Все складывается с точностью, как она и планировала: через каких-то двадцать минут они прибудут на вечер The Gentleman's Journal, где большеглазому ангелу вручат даже не подозреваемую им (о, какой конфуз) премию в номинации “Открытие года” за ту самую памятную, для всех болезненную и очищающую фотосессию с белой кроватью, в которой, между прочим, Эмили утром и находит их с Эмметом.  
Кровать, кстати, очень гармонично вписалась в новый интерьер квартиры Сканлана. Как и разбросанные то тут, то там принадлежащие кое-кому вещи.


End file.
